Roter Sand
by RedSand
Summary: A quasi-emo sasodei/itadei fic based on Rammstein's song "Roter Sand" from their new album, Liebe ist fur alle da!


Sasori parked across the street as always, then crossed the street and jumped over the small fence. He walked across the yard and walked to the backdoor, ready to see his Deidara. He was wearing a long sleeve dark purple shirt and a black vest over it, a worn pair of jeans, a grey ski cap and his trademark black fingerless gloves and boots. He opened the door and walked in, just in time to see Deidara exit the bathroom.

"Hey doll." He said before grabbing Deidara and pressing him against the wall. Deidara was wearing just a pair of white boxer's with black lines down the sides. His hair was tied up but a little wet, meaning he had just come from the shower.

"Mmm… Danna… un… no, not right now… un…" Deidara moaned, gripping to Sasori's sides as the redhead bit into his neck. He loved the redhead with everything he was but right now was not the time.

"Dei… today's the day!" Sasori whispered, Deidara's eyes lighting up. The blond still pushed playfully at Sasori's sides as he assaulted his neck again, but that's how his danna liked it. He couldn't believe it, finally the day had come…

"Hey! Who the fuck are you?!" Itachi yelled, coming down the stairs, wearing just a white tank top and black sweatpants. He was holding his pistol and had it pointed at Sasori, who released Deidara and backed towards the door.

"Wait, just wait, you don't wanna do that!" Sasori shouted, a moment later Itachi firing just one round, which flew into Sasori's chest. He backed towards the door and slowly collapsed, gripping his chest as blood leaked from him. Deidara ran towards him and grabbed his chest, tears streaming down his face as his danna died.

"He… you… dead…" Deidara mumbled as Itachi grabbed onto him. "Are you ok? He was trying to rape you wasn't he? I'm so sorry…" Itachi whispered before carrying him upstairs. "You killed him…" Deidara mumbled again, still in too much shock. A few hours later Deidara woke up and looked over at the desk, Itachi working on his PC.

"Don't worry Deidara, I called the cops and told them what happened, they'll be back later to get a statement from you. Are you gonna be ok?" Itachi said, Deidara weakly nodding. He couldn't let Itachi know he loved Sasori… but without his redhead it seemed like life wasn't really worth it. He slowly got out of bed and shuffled to the closet, and grabbed his sky blue T-shirt, fishnet shirt, and black jeans. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs and put on his sandals before heading out. It wasn't too long a walk to the beach, and he needed to go… It was where he first met his lover.

Once he arrived he sat down at a bench overlooking the entire beach, his and Sasori's favorite place. He thought back to when they first met, all those months ago, on a Thursday. They always met on Thursday, since Itachi always had to work late that day……

Deidara sat down on the bench overlooking the empty beach and crossed one leg, stretching his netted arms across the bench. Soon a new figure walked up and sat next to him. "This seat taken?" The redhead asked, Deidara eyeing him quickly. He had messy red hair and was wearing a black and white striped long sleeved shirt and fingerless gloves. He also had a pair of baggy black pants and boots on.

"I guess not un…" Deidara said before returning his gaze to the beach. "It's beautiful isn't it? I come out here all the time… so what's your name?" Sasori asked, still staring at the golden sand. "Deidara, un, and yours?" Deidara asked, Sasori smiling. "Sasori. But you can call me Sasori no danna if you want." He said with a soft chuckle. "I already have a boyfriend, un." Deidara told him, crossing his arms and looking away from the charming redhead. "Wow. He must be the luckiest guy in the world then." Sasori said, his eyes still on the beach. "Not really… He's not really caring un… and in bed he's so selfish… Wait a second, why am I telling you this un!?" Deidara asked, surprised he was revealing himself to the stranger.

"Couldn't tell ya. Maybe I see trust worthy. Maybe You think I'm a better guy. I dunno. But tell you what, Whenever you wanna come back to the beach here and talk, feel free. I'm here just about every day from four 'til four thirty." Sasori said with a broad smile, Deidara smiling back. "Ok then Sasori no danna un, I guess it's a date! I'm available on Thursdays only un…" Deidara replied, he and Sasori chuckling a bit……

Deidara looked out to the beach alone, staring at the empty seat next to him before delving into another memory, this one more recent……

Deidara quickly got out of the crystal blue water and ran to his danna, wearing just his blue trunks. Even at this beautiful day Sasori preferred to sit on the beach and read, wearing naught but his red trunks, fingerless gloves, and sunglasses. Deidara threw his still wet body onto Sasori and hugged his neck, the redhead smiling and hugging back.

"Sasori no danna… can you make me a promise un?" Deidara asked, Sasori planting a small kiss on him before staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "I can do anything for you Dei-kun, you know that." Sasori said, Deidara blushing a bit. "I want you to promise that one day you're just gonna come to my place and take me away and never look back un." Deidara said while holding onto the sides of Sasori's face. "I-I promise Dei… I don't know when that day will be but one day, I swear I'm coming for you, Deidara Iwa…" He whispered, the two locking lips and kissing passionately……

Deidara got up and left the bench and walked down the street, his former favorite place beginning to depress him. He went back to his own house and went to his and Itachi's room and reached into the nightstand, pulling out his pistol. Itachi had bought them both a gun for self-defense, but it seemed like he didn't need defense anymore, he tucked it into his pants and began downstairs again, this time running into Itachi.

"Deidara, are you ok? Where have you been?" He asked, Deidara just brushing past him. "I just need to be alone for a bit un…" Deidara muttered before walking back to the beach. It was already dark, he hadn't realized how long he'd been thinking about Sasori… He walked to his and Sasori's bench and sat down before pulling his pistol out and staring at it. "One love, two pistols un…" He said before cocking it and putting the barrel in his mouth.

He thought of all the good moments he and his Sasori no danna had had in the past, and all the new ones he could look forward to in the afterlife. He put the barrel in his mouth and began crying as his finger tightened around the trigger. A second later, a loud bang a quick flash was all that was needed to wake up the whole neighborhood. Deidara dropped the gun, which stayed in his hand and fell to his side. The blood leaking from the exit wound in the back of his head dripped onto the golden sand, staining it crimson. Red sand, two rounds, two pistols, one love.


End file.
